Stereotyped
by SheWhoLovesAllCullenMen
Summary: Everyone has one negative stereotype or assumption towards the Cullens, whether intentionally or not. I am here to take those away.
1. Emmett

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

This is a collection of stories that shows that shows the stereotyped characters, and one that will show each characters real personality. (PS. They won't be the same situations)

Emmett: Stereotyped

OMG! I am so psyched, Bella is coming over and I get to see her blush! This'll be hilarious. OMG! I just got the awesomest idea, let's play my little pony! YA! This is an awesome idea. I ran downstairs to tell everyone my idea. I shouted "Everyone, lets play my little pony with Bella!" Everyone just stared at me.

Jasper was the first to speak, "Emmett, you are retarded." A chorus of "ya"s came from the room. I couldn't really disagree, I mean, I was pretty stupid

The Real Emmett

I was a strong person, big deal. You can call me buff, sure, but I am not stupid. I'll admit, I can be immature, but I surely am not stupid.

I walked into the first class, English, wonderful. I am already fluent with college level standards and French, Italian, English, Latin etc. I found it hard to believe that people could struggle with their first language. As I walked into the class, all eyes followed me. I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the lust and envy radiating from the humans. I sat at my seat. Nor did I need Edward's power to know that they thought I was probably a dimwit, all brawn no brain. Apparently the teacher thought that too, for he called on me. Everyone expected me to say something random and stupid, instead, I answered flawlessly.

* * *

Now, an overview of our lesson. Emmett is intelligent and far from stupid or retarded. He may be immature, but surely not stupid. 

PS. Take the poll on my profile!


	2. Rosalie

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill

Rosalie: Stereotyped

OMG! I hate Bella, what does Edward see in the useless human. I hate her. The only enjoyment I get from her being around is her embarrassment and her injuries. I—

Edward let a growl out that I could hear two stories away. What Edward! You are so overprotective over you precious Bella. What is she but a tiny human? Edward suddenly popped into my room, "Take that back." The tone in his voice was deadly. Too bad. I meant what I said. I pushed him out and slammed the door. I went to the bathroom. Sometimes what comforted me most was my reflection, I was perfect.

The Real Rosalie

I didn't particularly love Bella, but I accepted her. The biggest thing I disliked, is that she is willing to give away her humanity and life. Bella is my sister, and I have nothing against that, I just don't think she is being very wise by being so eager to become one of us.

You gain enhanced beauty, senses, speed, strength, and immortality, but you will never be able to experience some of the most precious abilities that are only available to humans, such as having children or eating human food. I loved the beauty, I have always been beautiful, but I would always give up the vampire beauty for the old human beauty I had if that meant I could be human again. I'll admit, sometimes I do deserve this life, this eternally damned life. I have always been vain, greedy, selfish, and I did commit 5 murders, but if I could have a second chance, I would've tried my hardest to remain human.

* * *

Now, a lesson overview, Rosalie is not stupid nor does she hate Bella. She is a little bit vain, but not entirely.

PS. Vote in my poll on my profile!


	3. Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill

Alice: Stereotyped

OMG! We have to go shopping. I was bouncing a whole lot more than usual. "Bella, it is time to go shopping!" I announced proudly. I saw Edward glare at me. This was the 5th time today we were going to go shopping. "Edward, don't be so selfish, she is my sister too!"

"Alice, I think you have a problem with shopping," announced Carlisle.

"I do not!"

"Alice, do you remember the last time you didn't shop for a day? That day when the internet company was experiencing problems and Rose decided to work on all the cars, disabling them all so no one would drive off." asked Emmett

"I'll tell you what she did. She wrestled the remote from me and flipped to the home shopping network and almost bought the Grill Baby 3000 even though only Bella eats," chimed Rose.

"YOU NEED HELP ALICE!" chorused the entire family, even Jasper.

"NO I DON'T!" I screamed back.

"Alice, stop shaking," warned Edward. I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and then it was replaced by happiness.

"Alice, I told you to stop shaking," said Edward.

"I'm not angry anymore, I'm absolutely peppy, YAY! Emmett, lets go play with My Little Pony!"

The Real Alice

"Bella, I really think you need some new shows, hint hint?" I asked. "You know, Edward is taking you out to dinner on your anniversary tonight."

"Sure Alice, I'll go shoe shopping with you." Bella was reluctant.

"Silly Bella, did you forget about my power," I said, "I already got you the perfect shoes, and I even gave you a compromise, they are ballet flats." I kicked the shoe box to Bella. She opened it and her face was filled with awe.

"Alice, they are amazing."

"I know. Now, get in the car, Rosalie and I are going to do your make up so you look perfect for tonight." We drove in silence. I could tell Bella was a little nervous. "Bella, what are you nervous about? We have done your makeup and hair plenty of time, it's not like we are going to dye your hair green or something."

"It isn't the makeup and hair, it is just I'm nervous about our anniversary."

"Don't worry Bella, everything is going to be perfect, I already know," I said as I tapped my forehead.

* * *

Now, lesson overview: Alice is not a hyped up shopaholic pixie on crack, she is Bella's caring sister that simply likes to shop and do make up. They are hobbies, not obsessions! Also, Alice is not a peppy scary person, she does not act like she is peppy, energy-filled, and happy all the time. She has a personality and has other feeling besides happy. 


	4. Jasper

Sorry for not updating for a long time, too much stress. All honors isn't fun, I can tell you that.

I don't own Twilight, Got it, Get it, Good

Stereotyped Jasper

_Must have blood. Must kill. Must drink. Must— _ Edward threw one of Alice's shoes at me and gave me a Jasper-you-just-hunted-yesterday-and-you-know-you-can-last-longer look. I looked at Alice, I gave her a loving look, then I said, "I must eat, I am a monster, I accept that. Now let me kill!" Then a found Edward and Emmett grabbing both my arms and restraining me. I thrashed around, but got nowhere. Suddenly Bella came through the door and the smell hit me. I didn't see Bella's blood as something stronger than other human's blood, they all smell the same to me. But the smell was just irresistible. I felt Edward's grip tighten as he told Alice to take Bella outside.

"Let me go, just one drink won't hurt her!" I cackled evilly.

The Real Jasper

The bell rang.

I had gym next, ew. A bunch of sweaty humans with there faces flushed was not going to help me train my "endurance."

I walked into the locker room and quickly changed, the quarters were too cramped and poorly ventilated.

I reluctantly strolled into the gym. Coach Clapp pulled out the basketballs, great.

He called us into a line and split us into teams. I was on Emmett's team. For vampires, basketball is a pretty dull sport. If we were to use our full power to dribble, the floor would crack. Everything used to play basketball was to weak to stand up to vampire strength and speed.

We played for a couple minutes and a couple humans already had their faces flushed. Weaklings.

The smell of blood grew stronger as the game progressed. I was starting to feel the burn at the back of my throat. I quickly shunned the monster inside away. I didn't want to kill. It wasn't my fault that I was brought into the cursed world were we survived on death. If I had had a normal life. I would've been in the earth, ashes to ashes dust to dust.

Emeett snapped me out of my trance when he hit me. Telling me to stop breathing. A girl, Becky Sitonia, just fell and scraped her knee. I quickly cut off all of my airways. I saw a drop of red ooze out. The monster inside me burned, but I fought back. The coach gave her a band aid while me and Emmett pretended to be dizzy from the sight of blood and asked if we could go to the nurse.

* * *

Now, for a lesson overview: Jasper is not a monster waiting for any chance to kill. Jasper is a vampire trying to be a "vegetarian" Though he often struggles, Jasper does not want to just massacre the town. He doesn't want to be a monster.

PS. New poll on profile!


End file.
